Half Blood
by Tsuna69
Summary: boyxboy Nana was having her babies born but Iemitsu takes one of them to be boss and leaving the older twin with her, she raises the boy up till he is thirteen. Tsuna isn't human and won't speak to anybody besides Bit and Takashi. Tsukiya didn't know he had a brother so he asks help to find out about him so he can meet him but he finds out Tsuna doesn't want that.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been meaning to write a story that deals with twins since ive read so many stories and i decided it my turn. Unlike other stories where twins don't end of together, i'm going to make mine end up together. I had this idea in my head for a long time and its finally time to shine and also this story has supernatural meaning vampires...hehe**

* * *

**Story - Half Blood**

**Main Parings - Sawada Twins**

**Other pairing - who knows**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Sawada Nana was in the hospital and was having her child born. Her husband was nowhere when she needed him the most.

"I've called your husband." The nurse said. He's on his way. Nana didn't care if he was here or not since he would always be busy for her and maybe later on the child also.

"Looks like you're having twins." The doctor said looking at the chart while the nurses help the mother get the baby out.

"What?" Nana asked in surprised. Nana didn't remember the other doctor saying she was having twins, no wonder she was having a hard time pushing.

Finally the babies had come out and Nana was so happy to see them. The nurses took the babies to wash out. One nurse came with one of the babies and handled it to the mother. The infant had blackish/brown hair and the child slowly opened his eyes, it was the color brown like her husband then hers. The infant had the hair of her father for some reason it made it her confused but happy as well.

"I shall name you Tsukiya." Just then Nana heard footsteps and familiars ones and she looked and saw her husband had arrived. She was feeling unsure, it was not like she didn't like seeing her husband but she had a upsetting feeling.

"That's our son's name." Iemitsu asked. Nana nodded her head and smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Iemitsu asked and Nana allowed it.

The nurse came in again and said she had to check Nana so Nana told Iemitsu to go outside with the baby and wait till she was free but Nana didn't know that was a big mistake.

The doctor came in and gave her letter.

"What's this?" She asked when the letter got handled to her.

"Your husband told me to give it to you." Nana opened the letter and started reading it out loud and the doctor and nurse heard it, Nana was not happy one bit, he husband had taken her child to Italy so that he could be some boss. Nana was sad but she didn't cry, she was more like angry then sad.

"I have your other child here." A nurse came in and had just heard the letter and was shocked to but she smiled since she was holding an infant in her arms. The nurse gave the infant to the mother and Nana looked at the infant. It had brunette hair just like her then the infant slowly opened his eyes.

The infant had caramel honey brown eyes just like her mother had.

"I'm going to take care of you, Tsuna." She smiled then the infant giggled and smiled upon his mother.

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Tsuna was thirteen when his beautiful mother died in s car crash. He remembered that he had told his mother everyday have a safe trip but on the day that she had died, Tsuna had forgotten to tell her since he had an important exam coming up and he had to study and his mother didn't mind but now Tsuna regret he didn't tell her that morning that day he left for school since that was when she had gotten into an accident.

After the accident the brunette had stopped speaking, he could speak but he chose not to and it was better this way since most people didn't like him anymore so they would be happy not to hear him talk.

Tsuna was not like many normal people. His mother was a half vampire which made him one also. He was raised by his mother and she taught him things no normal parent would. Tsuna drinks human bloods but he doesn't kill them and he always makes sure to put a barrier so no one would notice him, actually it's his little black rabbit with purple eyes that makes the barrier happen. The rabbit also has a purple ribbon around his neck which Tsuna gave him.

"Thank you, Bit." Tsuna smiled as he hugged his little friend.

Ever since Tsuna's mom passed away, he had been living alone with Bit by his side, before it was the three of them but now Tsuna had to take care of Bit. There was one thing still in Tsuna's mind and that was the man who abandoned his mother and him and just took his younger brother. Tsuna was upset with that man since the reason his mother had to work so hard is because that man never did sent any money for them , even when Tsuna offer to work but his mother would kindly smile and say she could handle things but look how things turned out.

"Bit, I heard that my brother is a boss for a group called Vongola." Bit looked up at his master and saw the anger in his eyes.

"He always gets like this when it involves them." Bit sighed.

Tsuna put bit down then went to the wash room and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing those earrings his mother had bought for him, he never took them out. It was pair of two earrings. One was colour was blue while the other was green. Tsuna always wondered why it was different coloured. When he asked once, she said she sent the same colour to his brother in Italy but she didn't know if he got them or not. When Tsuna was still seven years old he wanted to meet his brother so much since he was happy to hear he had a brother but his mother would always say that father won't allow it. He realizes all those times his father didn't ever want to see us ever again and that's when Tsuna started to live for his mother.

The earring was on the right side of his ear, each was on the right. Nana might have sent the other earring to his twin but unlike his twin Tsuna cherish these earring since it was gift from his mother.

* * *

Tsuna had arrived at school late like everyday but nobody cared anymore since he was always late and wouldn't listen to the teachers or anybody who spoke to him that is expect for one person.

"What's up?" The baseball team ace said as he walked up to Tsuna had lunchtime. They headed to the roof since it was the only quiet place and there he would speak with his friend.

"Takashi."Tsuna said looking at the other boy's hair. You have bed hair.

Takashi started laughing since he knew that Tsuna was right.

"I overslept this morning." He said. Tsuna stared at the boy and said. I was also late.

Unlike Tsuna who doesn't look like he is late, his friend on the other hand is a different story.

"How's bit doing?" The raven asked.

"Cute as ever." Tsuna replied.

"Is that so?" Takashi smiled.

Tsuna and Takashi were friends since they were little and like Tsuna Takashi is also half vampire like he is so they got along fine.

"So you're moving to Italy." Tsuna said. Tsuna didn't like the thought of his friend moving away but he wasn't going to cry because of it, sure he would be sad but they would still keep in touch.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

Tsuna realized that the raven was worried about him.

"I will be fine." Tsuna smiled but inside he wasn't fine. Now it would really be Bit and him.

"Tochan(Father) is also worried about leaving you since he had promised to take care of you if anything happened to her."

"He doesn't need to worry since I'm not a kid anymore."

"True that."

"Tsuna."Takashi said turning the brunette to face him straight on. The boy then took the brunette's hand and then started writing something with a black pen. He also wrote the same letters on his hands.

The words said FRIENDS.

Tsuna smiled at it then he realize something.

"Takashi, this isn't permanent marker right."

Takashi just realized and looked at the marker with a sour look on his face.

"I'm so sorry." He bowed.

"Idiot!" Tsuna said as he hit him on the head.

* * *

When Tsuna got home he fed his little friend some food and then he jumped onto his bed and lay there.

"What am I going to do when Takashi is gone?" Tsuna turned around and grabbed his little friend for a hug.

"Italy is where they are?" Tsuna said.

"Italy is also far." Bit said.

* * *

**ITALY**

* * *

"Tsukiya!" Yelled Iemitsu. The father could not handle his son when he goes and does things he wants when he is suppose to do his job as the boss.

"You're annoying." Tsukiya said calm without any yelling. Everybody in the room was shocked. The brunette then walked out the room. Tsukiya loved his father but he also hated his father since all he wants him to do is work and work, the boy was just fifteen yet he isn't allowed to have fun like the rest those normal humans do.

Tsukiya was sitting in a park bench in town.

"Boss?" Tsukiya got up from a surprise attack from his guardian.

"Chrome, you scared me." Tsukiya quickly sat back and Chrome joined him.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukiya asked. And quit scaring me that way.

"I was going shopping when I saw you sitting here." Chrome replied. Are you having trouble?

Chrome knew Tsukiya well since she could figure it out so well.

Tsukiya then explained to the pineapple head that he had enough to do with work and wanted to get away from work and Vongola. Chrome wouldn't say much but she would always listen to the vongola's problem. Tsukiya liked Chrome when she listens since she doesn't say anything else unlike her brother who laughs at him for no reason.

"Boss, I just noticed that you always wear those earrings." Chrome pointed out. It was a pair of blue and green earrings that was on his left side of his ears.

"Oh this, my mother sent them for me for my birthday." Tsukiya smiled. Tsukiya never met his real mother in person but from the letters he got from her she seemed like a nice person and he wished he could meet her but he didn't even know what she looked yet but after three years the letters stopped coming and it upset the boy.

"Your mother and also your older brother."

"What are you saying?" Tsukiya looked confused. I don't have a brother.

"Was I wrong?" Chrome said. I overheard your father saying something about older brother a few weeks ago.

"What?" Tsukiya was really confused. What did he say?

"I didn't hear it well but something about his blood."

Tsukiya couldn't understand what Chrome was saying but now he wanted to know if he had a brother or not. If he did why didn't his father ever spoke of it and why didn't mother say anything about it either.

"Chrome, can you help me with something?" Tsukiya asked. Chrome already knew what Tsukiya was thinking.

"I'm on it." She said and got up from the bench. I will message you when I have gathered enough information. She said and walked away.

"I didn't even tell you what I wanted." He sighed and looked up to the sky. I hope I do have a brother.

* * *

**Japan**

* * *

Tsuna's chest felt like it was going to burn.

"It's happening again."He thought. He pointed the bottom on the side table. Bit hurried and grabbed the bottle and gave it to the brunette. Tsuna quickly opened the bottle and drink it fast.

"Looks like humans blood aren't enough for me." When Tsuna's mother had died he had to start drinking blood from humans but he realizes their blood wasn't enough to make him full. He used to always drink his mother's blood but now she was gone he couldn't but there were some blood bottle that his mother had left behind.

"How long can I keep this up?" Bit looked up at his master, he was worried and he couldn't do anything to help him. Tsuna saw the look in Bit's eyes.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said and hugged the little rabbit.

Since my mother is vampire I can hold up with her blood for sometimes but...

Tsuna knew there was another blood that he could drink but he refused to drink his blood. The blood of the Vampaneze which is of his fathers. Tsuna was half vampire but he never got the blood of the Vampaneze who he was happy since he didn't want that man's blood in him. His mother was half vampire also so if his mother could stay alive without needing his father's blood that ment he could too.

"Vampaneze are supposed to be cruel."

* * *

**How was the first chapter? I worked on it late when i couldn't sleep ...ZZZZ now i'm sleep, off to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the guest who asked the so many questions, your questions will be answers and to all thanks for reading will keep updating, maybe daily depepending on if i'm busy or not...I had fun writing this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tsukiya was thinking about what chrome said the other day. He couldn't believe that he might have an older brother, he always wanted a sibling but he wondered why his parents never spoke of them. Yesterday he confronted his father about it but his father gave him a surprise look.

"What do you mean brother?" From the look from his father he knew that his father wasn't lying when he told him that he was an only child but what was that conversion that Chrome had overheard, maybe it was somebody else but still he hoped it was true.

"Tsuk." Tsukiya turned around and saw a familiar face, it was his best friend.

"Kamuil, what are you doing here?" Tsukiya asked confused. Kamui walked over to the desk where Tsukiya was and handled him a folder.

"What's this?" The brunette asked.

"Chrome asked me to do this since she got caught up in something because of Mukuro."

Tsukiya took the folder and stared at it.

"Before you open this, I will tell you this you're suppose brother is really rotten."

"Why would you say that?" Tsukiya asked.

"You will understand once you read all that."

Tsukiya slowly opened the folder and on the paper was information about his older twin brother.

Sawada Tsunyoshi

15 years old

Blood Type A

Height 157 cm

Weight 46.5 kg

Family

Sawada Nana – Mother

Sawada Iemitsu - Father

Born in Namori Hospital

Goes to Namori High school, doesn't show up to class only when he feels like, and doesn't listen to teachers or anybody. Hasn't spoken for three years, has a pet rabbit. He spends most of his time at home, his home is unknown. He has a scar on his back that he got when he was a child when getting in a fight. Isn't fond of places that are crowded.

Tsukiya then scrolled down and saw one thing that surprised him.

Hates the man who abandon him and his father.

"Where did you get this information?" Tsukiya asked.

"Well I had friends in Japan who knew your brother by face but never spoke to him but they heard about this from an old man that used to be close to the boy.

Tsukiya realized that three years ago when Tsuna had stopped speaking was the same time that his mother had stopped sending him messages. Tsukiya wished he could go to Japan and meet them but he knew his father wouldn't let him with all the paperwork he had to do.

"He's a vampire like me, isn't he?" Tsukiya asked.

"He should be since he is your brother."

Tsukiya then wondered where his brother was living with his mother since there was no details about that but one thing he was sure of was that he was in Japan.

"There's no picture of him."

"I can get it for you, I just have to ask my friends." Kamui said.

Kamui dialed a number and called one of his friends in Japan.

"Hey it's me." He said. Can you take a picture of Sawada Tsuna?"

"Sorry I can't do that."

Kamui wondered why his friend would say that.

"Why?" Kamui asked.

"We haven't seen Sawada Tsuna since his friend left to Italy and word has it that when he has nobody around he stayed home all the time like when his mother died."

Kamui could not believe what he had just found out.

"Tsuk, you should hear this."

Tsukiya wished he didn't hear the words that came out of Kamui's mouth but he held the tears in since he had to be strong. How was Tsuna feeling? He wondered. Was he sad? That's why the letters stopped coming and the reason for Tsuna not speaking was because of his mother's death.

"Wait?" Tsukiya realize some words that Kamui said.

"Who is Tsuna's friend that is in Italy?"

Kamui asked his friend on the other line.

"They said it's a boy called Yamamoto Takashi and he is the only one that is close to Tsuna."

"Yamamoto Takashi." Tsukiya thought.

Later that day Tsukiya went to look for his father since he had alot of questions he needed to ask and most important why did Tsuna hate his father, did he hate him as well.

"What is that you want?" His father yelled coming through the door. I have work to do unlike you who refused to work.

"I found out that mom had a son and he was born the same day I was."

"What are you talking about Nana never had another child?" Tsukiya then threw the folder at his father.

"Read it!" He ordered. Iemitsu did what he was told but was shock when he saw the information but Nana had never told him about another son. That day when Tsukiya was born he was there but he never saw another son.

"I also heard that mom has passed away."

This news shocked Iemitsu, he might not show it but he did love Nana. The question was why Nana didn't ever tell him about Tsuna. She did ask him to come visit Japan with Tsukiya but he always refused since Tsukiya was busy being the boss. The last words upset him, his other son had hated him.

Iemitsu fell down on his kneel, he should of told his wife why he took Tsukiya in person instead of leaving a letter for her but he had no choice since the ninth wanted to see the new born quick since he was going to be boss but Iemitsu never knew of another child.

* * *

**JAPAN**

* * *

Tsuna was doing some house cleaning, ever since Takashi had left he had been home every day. Tsuna didn't even go to school since he didn't feel like it anymore. The kids in school would call him names again like before, before he was friends with Takashi, like Dame-Tsuna.

While cleaning his mother's room Tsuna found a box, it looked like something was inside so Tsuna opened the box and saw letters inside. Tsuna took one letter out and started reading it.

Hi mom

How are you doing? I was so happy to get your letter the other day, I wish I could see you but dad is working me hard so that won't happen anytime soon. I heard that you asked dad for us to come there and meet you and that certain someone you won't tell about but looks like it won't happen anytime soon.

Love you.

Tsuna then took out another letter.

Hi mom

Thanks for the birthday present, I like it and I wear it every day but the colors of the earrings don't match, oh well it's still wonderful. I want to see you so bad but dad won't let me. I wonder what Japan is like and how you are living there. I wish to be there with you and take care of you but one day I promise to meet you. You always talk about that special person that take cares of you and I wonder what that person is like, I would like to meet him.

Tsuna read through all the letters, he didn't know his mother had kept in touch with his younger brother all these years, all these letters made the brunette cry but he still couldn't forgive the brother, he wished he had come when his mother was alive, if you had come then maybe she could of been alive and well.

Nana had also mentioned him in the letters but she didn't use names. Tsuna wondered why she didn't say that Tsukiya had an older brother and just said that special person.

"She didn't want to tell him that." Tsuna put the box back and then he touched the right side of his ear where the earring was.

"So he's wearing his also." That made Tsuna happy since he thought he wouldn't care of the present but from the letters, it looks like he does care.

"I wonder how Takashi is doing since he's in the same place as Tsukiya."

Tsuna finished cleaning the house and went to his room where he saw that Bit had fallen asleep. Tsuna remember the day that Nana came on his tenth birthday with a small little rabbit in her arms.

"Happy Birthday Tsu-kun." She smiled. Tsuna took the arm from Nana's arm and held it close, it was so soft. Tsuna never felt so happy since every day at school he would just be made fun of or blamed at for something he didn't do.

"Thank you Kaachan." Tsuna smiled.

The memories were still intact which made the brunette's tears fall down his face. Tsuna quickly wiped it realizing how stupid he was crying over something of the past.

"If I ever see that man I'm going kick his ass."Tsuna smirked.

Tsuna realized he had been inside his home for too long so he decided to go get some shopping done and get the mail. He had left Bit at home since the little rabbit was sleeping. Tsuna never liked the outside world but once awhile he had to go out.

"Aren't you dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna turned around to face a boy, he was probably in his school but didn't recall who he was. Tsuna didn't careless so he ignored the boy and started walking away but then a hand grabbed in. Tsuna turned around to see the same boy.

"Was this guy also going to cause him trouble?" Tsuna lifted his fist and was about to punch the boy but then he heard words that he hadn't heard since Takashi.

"Do you want to be friend?"He smiled. Tsuna looked at the boy clearly. He was clearly the same height as the boy. The boy had orange-brown hair that was a bit spiked up and he had golden-brown eyes.

"I'm Kudo Rito."He smiled.

Tsuna didn't know what to do at that moment. Tsuna didn't say a word but the boy still smiled.

"Tsuna." He called his name just like Takashi had did when they first met. Tsuna took out his mobile and starting typing something on his memo.

"You shouldn't be around me."

"Why?" Rito asked. The rumors were right about Tsuna that he won't speak to anybody but Rito wanted to be friends with Tsuna.

"I only cause trouble."Tsuna replied.

"Then we are alike."Rito smiled.

Tsuna didn't get this boy, at least Takashi wasn't so direct.

"Have it your way."Tsuna said and walked away and Rito tailed behind him.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely if you want more updates...thanks always for reading...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luka: Thank you Luka and will do my best.  
********Belle'Masque: They won't meet right away, it will take some time.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

****Tsuna decided to go back to school because of certain someone since he wouldn't stop bugging him and it annoyed Tsuna alot. His peaceful days were gone because of that idiot.**  
**

"Tsuna-kun, good morning." Tsuna turned around to person on the desk beside him. It was that girl that always smiling and greeting him even, the whole school doesn't interact with him expect this girl and that idiot.

Tsuna turned away and looked outside the window.

"It's good to see." She smiled. Tsuna didn't understand why this girl talked to him since nobody in their class does even her best friend.

"I just got three little brothers." She went on and on. This girl never did get angry when he ignored her. She was different from those others who always got angry.

The class was so boring that Tsuna fell asleep. It wasn't his fault that the teacher's lector was boring as hell. He always fell asleep in class. If he recalls when his mother was alive the teacher called his mother over because he is always sleeping in class but his mother didn't get mad at him but mad at the teacher instead. His mother was different from other moms, well of course she is since she is a vampire like himself.

Tsuna noticed something about this girl, it was her scent and not just hers but that idiot's scent as well. They were familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why they were familiar.

At lunchtime Tsuna was in the rooftop, his usual place alone this time with his packed lunch he had made himself.

"Tsuna-kun." That girl's voice came and when Tsuna looked she was standing with a smile on her face. Can we have lunch together? Suddenly the roof door smacked open and it was Rito standing there.

From the looks of things, Rito also wanted to have lunch together with him. Tsuna didn't really mind since he was at school.

"Aren't you Sasagawa Kyoko?" Rito asked. Tsuna never did ask what this girl's name was but Rito was smart enough to ask.

"Yes I am." She said. How do you know my name?

"I heard about your brother the boxing champion and I know he has a little sister."

"Is that so?" Kyoko said with a sad smile. But Rito didn't notice it but Tsuna did but he didn't bother asking since it's not his business.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm glad to see you in class every day." Kyoko smiled. Tsuna took out his mobile and showed it to Kyoko.

"I only did it because that idiot over there won't stop bugging me." Tsuna said pointing to Rito.

"Oh, I never got your name."

"I'm Kudo Rito." Tsuna couldn't help smile inside since being with them was better than being alone and it made he a bit happy.

After school Tsuna had home and fed his friend some food and then he looked at the shelf and decided he wanted to read a book, he took out a Sherlock Holmes book. It was his favourite that he even read it over and over again, he never gets tired of it.

"Conan Doyle is a great author to write such a great story." Bit jumped up and sat on Tsuna's lap and rested there.

"Are you tired?" Tsuna asked patting bit on the head.

Kyoko had just arrived home with her three new little brothers greeting her. They were all thirteen years old just three years older than Kyoko. Kyoko looked around to see her father but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Otousan?" She asked the three. All three of them pointed at the basement door. Kyoko knew this yet asked anyway. Kyoko's father is a scientist, before their mother passed away, her father would always come spend time with the family but after that he would shut himself in the basement doing who knows what. Sometimes Kyoko would sneak inside the basement to check what he was doing.

The three brothers she has now aren't really her real brothers, they were found by her parents at an orphanage and so they took them in to do some experiments but after her mother had said to raise them as their own children and stop the experiments but sometimes Kyoko feels as those her father is doing something but she can't understand what. One thing was sure is she wants to protect these three boys from harm.

Kyoko then picked up a framed picture of her mother.

"Kaachan, I will protect this family since your older son won't ever come back."

"Nee-chan, can you make something to eat." The boy with short blond hair asked.

"Sure thing, Kid." Kyoko smiled. Kid is the oldest from the three boys and he always wears a long hoodie that length up to his legs.

"What would you guys want to eat?" Kyoko asked.

"How about fried rice?" The second boy with black hair and wears a yellow clip on the right side of his head.

"You want fried rice Shin." Shin smiled since he never asked Kyoko for anything but he was hungry.

"Also mango juice." The third boy with has white hair that goes down to his ears and is tied down on the back of his head.

"Alright, Shiro."Kyoko smiled and headed to the kitchen and started cooking. Kyoko loved her two brothers so much. Maybe I'll introduce Tsuna to them.

After making food for the three Kyoko decided take a walk outside before it became to o late. As she was walking she spotted two familiar faces.

"Tsuna-kun, Rito-kun." She called out. Tsuna didn't move but Rito did and waved at Kyoko. Kyoko walked toward the two boys.

"What are you two doing here?" Kyoko asked.

"I just finished my part-time job when I spotted Tsuna here."

Tsuna then held up a book in his hands. From the looks of it Kyoko knew that Tsuna was reading here. Kyoko looked at the book in surprise since Kyoko never thought that Tsuna was the type to read a book and outside.

"I didn't know you were fan of Conan Doyle." Rito said.

Tsuna felt embarrassed. Both saw a small blush on Tsuna's face. This was a side of them they had never seen before.

"Even Tsuna can be cute." Kyoko thought. Tsuna looked up at Kyoko's hands and saw how rough they looked.

"Did you just make something at home." He asked.

She nodded in agreement."How did you know?" She asked. Tsuna pointed to the hands of Kyoko, when cooking it shows how rough it looks even when washing hands after.

"Looks like we have a real Sherlock Holmes here."Rito laughed.

"I was just pointing it out." Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna." Kyoko said. Tsuna eyed the her.

"Your actually really smart why hide that."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Today when we did the test, I saw you do the questions right but you erased it right away."

Tsuna didn't think somebody was actually paying attention to her.

"I don't want any attention."

Kyoko didn't understand Tsuna if people knew how smart he was then they wouldn't bug him at school being useless.

Rito looked at his watch and realize it was getting late.

"I got to go see you two." Rito said running off.

Tsuna and Kyoko were still there and Kyoko was staring at Tsuna. Tsuna closed his book and started to walk away then he stopped.

"I'm not hiding anything to them, I'm just being me, but maybe you're the one hiding something." That was the first time Kyoko had heard the brunette's voice.

Tsuna then started walking again.

"I am hiding something." She thought. Kyoko knew that she could trust Tsuna when the time came.

* * *

**ITALY**

* * *

Tsukiya didn't know what he was doing anymore, all he thought about his older brother who he doesn't even know what he looks like. He's worried how he is living like now he's all alone.

"Tsuk." Tsukiya turned around and saw his friend the boxing idiot.

"You're back." Tsukiya said.

"Yea." Ryohie said sitting down on a sofa next to the desk that Tsukiya was sitting at. I heard that you have an older brother. Ever since Tsukiya found about his brother, word went out and now almost everybody knew.

"I heard a rumor that you actually met your brother when you were little."

"What do you mean? Tsukiya asked. He doesn't remember meeting his brother.

"I heard that he came to Italy when he was nine years old and of course you wouldn't recognize him as your brother since he never introduced himself as your brother.

Now that Tsukiya thought about it maybe he did meet his brother, he remember bumping into a boy when he turned nine. He remembered playing with the boy when his brother told him to wait for him but when his father came back the boy had disappeared without even saying goodbye.

"I found what the boy looks like but I only found a picture when he was nine years old."

Ryohei handed the picture to Tsukiya. Tsukiya took the picture and stared at it and a shocked look was on his face.

"It's that boy." He placed the picture down. He does look like me when I look at the picture closer.

"Do you have any siblings?" Tsukiya asked.

"I do have a younger sister that i left back in Japan which I feel sad for leaving but I can't do anything about it since she refused to come to Italy

Tsukiya thought that Ryohie wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukiya asked.

"Well I got a message a year ago that my mother had passed away but I couldn't go see her even so that makes me upset since I wasn't allow to leave and it seems my sister doesn't want anything to do with me."

Tsukiya knew how Ryohie felt since Tsukiya thought that Tsuna might not want anything to do with him to since they were separate at birth and haven't seen each other for a long time. Even those they had met without Tsukiya knowing it was Tsuna.

"Even so I love my little sister." Ryohie smiled.

* * *

**Hows the chapter so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**TsunaMoe - There going to be lots going on before they meet but thanks for your excitement.  
****tatsuki1988 - Yea i took a few ideas from that vampire bl game but changed it.  
****RenaScarlet - thank you and updates will come.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After a couple of day Tsuna noticed that Kyoko didn`t show up to school, it wasn`t like he cared whatever happened to her but since she sat right next to him, it was not something he could forget. The days she was gone was quiet besides the fact that Rito comes every time lunch starts and decides to eat with him.

"Do you enjoy being with me?" Tsuna asked. Rito stopped eating his lunch and faced Tsuna.

"I have nobody besides you." Rito said. That caught Tsuna of guard.

What did he mean by that? Tsuna thought.

"Kyoko-chan has been absent a lot."Rito said. Rito was right she has been and it wasn't just one or two days. This boy worried a lot about other people when he should be worried about himself, Tsuna noticed that the boy was panting a lot.

"Is he sick?" Tsuna thought.

"Can we walk home after school?" Rito asked with a cheerful tone. Tsuna didn't care since Rito would always stop near a small shrine and go his own way and he wouldn't know where he lives so he was okay with it. He usually doesn't like walking home with anybody, when he first met Takashi and didn't know he was like him, he tried to convince the raven that his house was really far so he would leave him.

After school Tsuna and Rito were walking when Rito spotted something from outside of one of the stores.

"Tsuna, wait just a minute." He said and went inside the store and came back. The boy came back panting like he did at school, this time he held out his hand toward Tsuna and blue blue pearl that was attached to a string was in his hand.

"What's this?" Tsuna asked.

"For you a present since we are friends."

Tsuna didn't remember how they had become friends, but he didn't care since this guy wasn't so bad. Tsuna took the pearl, it was really beautiful.

"I have one for Kyoko-chan and one for me." He smiled. Rito's smile suddenly faded and Tsuna didn't understand why. Rito pushed Tsuna to the side of the road.

"What was that for?" He thought as he got up from the ground. He looked around to see that Rito was on the other side and he had blood coming out from his forehead. He looked in the corner and saw a big truck had crashed to a pole.

"That's why he pushed me?" Tsuna slowly walked toward Rito who was lying on the ground, he looked terrible, and this was a sight he didn't want to see. Why did you save me? Tsuna's face looked awful since his life was saved. Tsuna bent down and touched the face of Rito, whose eyes were still open but in pain. A tear had fell down the brunette's face.

"Why am I crying?" He thought. I'm not sad but these tears won't stop. Rito was shocked to when he saw the brunette had tears fall down.

"Why?" Tsuna spoke, finally able to hear the brunette's voice Rito smiled.

"Of all the times you speak is when I'm about to die." He smiled. I guess I was stupid to not drink. His eyes slowly closed.

Tsuna couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let this boy die because of him. Tsuna then spotted a familiar mark on Rito's right hand, it was the same mark he had. It was a triangle mark that all half vampires has.

"You're also the same as me." Tsuna then realize he could save this boy. First of all Tsuna put a barrier then a red flame appeared on his head and his eyes changed into amber. He then bit himself on his hand and blood came out. Tsuna then opened the boy's mouth and pour his blood inside him. Tsuna didn't understand where the flames were coming from but it felt nice. He did this to his mother once but he wasn't able to save him.

A cough could be heard and Tsuna looked and saw Rito had woken up.

"How is this possible?" Rito was confused then he looked at Tsuna who was even more confuse but from the looks of things Rito wasn't able to move. The flames then disappeared and Tsuna realize the barrier was going to disappear soon to, so he quickly grabbed Rito and carried him on his back and disappeared.

"You sav..ed me…" Rito stuttered. Tsuna also couldn't believe it, he manage to save the boy's life.

"Did the flames have something to do with it?" He wondered.

Tsuna folded his right sleeves and showed the boy the same mark he had on his right hand and Rito looked shock. Rito didn't think there was another half vampire since he had heard that from his mother that half vampires are being killed since they are born from a vampire and human.

Tsuna explained to Rito that he was indeed half vampire but a different kind, one his mother was a vampire and his father was a Vampaneze. Two that is his grandmother was human and his grandfather was vampire so that's how complicated things were for him.

"Tsuna, why did you save me?" Rito asked.

"The same reason, you saved me." Tsuna didn't want Rito to die.

After that event the two started living together since Tsuna had found out that Rito also had nobody in his life and he lived alone so Tsuna told the boy to live with him to which Rito agreed. Tsuna realize he was going to protect this boy. Tsuna even started to speak to the boy now that the two were close and they gave each other blood, it was better for Tsuna since now he didn't have to drink animal blood all the time and he was also running out of his mother's blood. The reason that Rito was panting a lot was because he didn't take a lot of blood.

The next at school Kyoko finally appeared but Tsuna thought she looked different, she looked paler. But like before Kyoko greeted him like nothing was wrong. Tsuna also did what he usually does and ignore her expect for when lunch hits and they are having lunch together with Rito.

"Kyoko-chan, I got you this." Rito said handing the pink pearl to Kyoko. Kyoko smiled at the sight and took the pearl. Tsuna has Blue and you have pink and I have red. Rito took his out and couldn't help smile.

When Kyoko smiled Tsuna knew right away that it was a face since it was not like the ones she had before and Rito knew it too but he didn't ask about it but it upset him, which upset Tsuna.

Later After class had ended, everybody had left the class expect for Kyoko. Kyoko took a deep sigh and walked out the room. To her surprise Tsuna was waiting outside.

"You haven't gone home yet?" She asked. Tsuna knew something was wrong since before they would always walk home and she would never ask.

"Don't we always walk home?" He said. This shocked Kyoko. I also want to talk to you. The two walked out the building and were now outside.

"Where's Rito?" Kyoko asked.

"He getting home before I am to feed Bit." Kyoko didn't understand what Tsuna ment.

"Who's bit?" She asked.

"It's my friend rabbit and I guess I'm never the one to say but Rito is living with me." This shocked Kyoko since she never knew, of course she wouldn't since Tsuna wouldn't like talking about it but since Kyoko asked about Rito, he had to tell the truth and besides she was away for a long time.

"I'm not the kind to say this but when I see Rito sad it upsets me."

"What is it?" Kyoko asked.

"When you're not yourself it annoys me to the point that I don't want to see you anymore?" Tsuna said it harsh but he said how he was feeling. I know inside you are hiding something that you can't tell anybody but you know if you want to ruin somebody's day then don't ruin ours. Kyoko stopped hearing the words that Tsuna had said out bluntly. Tsuna looked one more time at Kyoko and then walked away leaving Kyoko alone on the road.

"He's right." She thought. She was being depressed since she found out her father has been doing something behind her back and she was trying to find out what since she wanted to protect her brothers.

Tsuna got home and saw that Rito had fallen asleep with Bit on his lap. Bit got up from Rito and hopped to where Tsuna was.

"How was entertaining the brat?" He smiled and picked the rabbit up and hugged him. I must say he got attach to you really quick.

That evening Tsuna decided to go buy something for Rito and bit when he heard a flash. Tsuna looked around but there was nobody but he felt like somebody was there but he pushed it away since he had to do what he was supposed to.

"He's back and running but getting a good picture is so hard."

"Why does he want a picture of him anyway?"

"Now I think about it he does like somebody."

"This isn't a good picture of him."

As Tsuna was heading home he saw a familiar face sitting in a park bench.

"Kyoko." He whispered. Kyoko must have heard him when Kyoko got up and Saw the brunette.

"Tsuna-kun, I want to thank you about earlier." After thinking about things Kyoko had realizes what Tsuna said were words she needed to hear.

"It's nothing to be thankful about." He said.

"I'm also happy to hear you speaking up."

"Just to let you know I only speak to people who I think can handle me." Tsuna said and started walking away but then a hand grabbed him before he could leave. Tsuna turned around and saw Kyoko had grabbed him, when he looked he saw a shade of pink on the girl's face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm really glad that I'm somebody you considered." She smiled, finally that smile Tsuna hadn't since she came back. But that smile made Tsuna blush a bit.

"You don't have to be thankful for something stupid?" Tsuna said and left leaving Kyoko alone but this time a smile was on her face, a real smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What's with that girl?" Tsuna ran home and when he finally got home Rito was there to greet him.

"Tsuna, why is your face red?" Rito asked.

"It is not?" Tsuna said as he dropped the bag and went up to his room.

Rito looked inside the bag that Tsuna had brought with him.

"This must be what he got us." He said as Bit looked inside as well. A smile appeared on Bit's face. Bit loved yogurt even for a rabbit.

"But, why was his face red?" He thought but pushed the thought away and opened the yogurt and started eating with Bit.

Tsuna was lying down on his bed, he still couldn't get the girl out of his head, saying such things to him, he wasn't supposed to feel this way.

"She's a god-dame human."

"Master must be in love with somebody. "Bit thought. Bit and Tsuna ever since they were young had been connected since Bit is a beast-servant and that means he can feel whatever his master is feeling.

"It'll be nice to see who stole his heart." Bit laughed.

Kyoko arrived home and saw her brothers were watching television and like usual her father was nowhere to been seen. These couples of days her father hasn't been home but even if he is home Kyoko would be worried about her brothers well-being.

"Nee-chan, when will you bring your friends over?" Shiro asked. Kyoko knew it wasn't a good time to bring Tsuna or Rito over.

"One day." Kyoko smiled. Thank god these boys were not smart as Tsuna since she just faked a smile.

"One day as in, when dad actually gets a decent job." Shin laughed followed by the other two. Shiro was right even those her father is a scientist, he doesn't get much money from it since he's busy doing something secretive, that's something that Kyoko wants to find out.

"Nee-chan, you always talk about your school friends but what are they like?" Kid asked.

"Well, one is quiet, he never speaks to anybody not even the teachers and that's when everybody started hating him calling him dame-Tsuna but he didn't care one bit, he said he only speaks to people who can handle him so that makes me one of them. He acts really stupid but he's smart and he says how he feels when he doesn't like how things are, he even helped me." Kyoko smiled. He's really honest.

"So his name is Tsuna?" Shin asked. Kyoko nodded his head in agreement.

"The second one is named Rito and I found out that he and Tsuna are living together. He's the one who begged Tsuna to return to school which worked. Rito is a funny guy, he's always smiling and these days it seems his smiles are even nicer since he's friendlier with Tsuna and Rito doesn't like to leave Tsuna's side much expects when Tsuna tells him to."

"Nee-chan, your friends are really weird." The three said in union which shocked Kyoko and which she fell down on the floor.

"But, that Tsuna fella seem like a strong person." Shin said.

"And Rito also seems to trust Tsuna so that makes him awesome. "Kid said.

"Overall, they are awesome." Shiro said.

Kyoko got up and smiled.

"One day you will meet them." Kyoko promised.

* * *

**No Italy parts in this one, continue to review more updates will come so...**


	5. Chapter 5

**dota-chiin - sorry to burst your bubbles but not happening even those it started like that.  
****TsunaMoe - Tsuna may seem that way will change.**

and thanks for reading my story to all..

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**  
**Tsukiya was with Kamui and he was looking at the picture that Kamui had got from his friend.**  
**

"This supposed to be the picture." Tsukiya couldn't make up the picture since it was taken from the side but he could make a bit from it. Like him his brother had brunette hair and he was wearing black shorts and a white long sleeves shirt and from the side it looked like he was wearing a black tie but it wasn't on property. Tsukiya glared at his friend.

"Don't give me that look besides it wasn't me who took the photograph." Tsukiya knew that Kamui was right but still he couldn't feel mad about it, it was a poorly taken picture, even he could do it better.

"By the way Tsukiya why did you dye your black part of your hair to brunette?" Kamui asked.

Tsukiya dyed his black part of his hair two years ago after he saw a picture of his mother in his father's wallet and saw that she had brunette hair but compare to her, he looked bad with the black hair.

"Because brunette is better." Tsukiya smiled.

"Tsuk!... A boy came running into the building, he had blond hair that was wavy and he wore a small cap on his head to hide his ears and he wore orange long shirt and underneath he wore a black shorts.

"Natsu, I told you not to turn into your human form when you're at the mansion."

"But, it's more comfortable being human. "Natsu pouted. Tsukiya got up from his seat and walked toward Natsu.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Tsukiya asked. Natsu nodded his head. Tsukiya then waved goodbye to Kamui and walked out the room with Natsu. I guess we should go home and talk.

"Now what is it you wanted to say?" Tsukiya asked.

"I felt a strange power that was familiar to my childhood friend."

"What kind of power?"

"It's the same kind of power that I have given you when you fight."

"So somebody has your friend as a beast-servant and has given him the power."

Tsukiya didn't know much of these things since nobody told him about it but when he suddenly got Natsu, he was so happy but then suddenly Natsu turned into a human who surprised him and most of the people. Natsu doesn't talk much about himself besides that he is to serve a vampire to become strong and the only other thing he talks about is his childhood friend.

"What does your friend look like?" Tsukiya asked.

"I only know his human form so I'm not sure what he looks like in animal form." Natsu sighed. And also he's not in Italy that's what I feel.

Tsukiya remember Natsu telling him that he was looking for his friend for a long time since they got separated when they were together but he can feel that his friend is alive. Tsukiya wish he knew more about Natsu but he knew Natsu wouldn't tell him things.

"What's your friend's name?" Tsukiya asked.

"If I recall his name is Bit." Natsu smiled.

"What do you mean recall?" Tsukiya thought. Did he forget his name?

"Bit was so cute and it upset me that I'm unable to protect him."

"When did you guy get separated?"

Natsu turned to stare at Tsukiya.

"I guess it time I tell you some things." Natsu said with a serious look in his eyes. Tsukiya never saw Natsu with a face like this before. Tsukiya stayed calm and stared back at Natsu.

Natsu then explained when Tsukiya was born he felt it the power deep within and at the same time Bit felt somebody else was born with a power as well, and so we had decided look for the power but when we were searching a hurricane came separating the two but before they were serrated Bit told Natsu something.

"We'll meet up later."

But that later became more than a year. Natsu could still feel that Bit was alive so that made him really happy.

"I already had power when I was power."

"That's right." Natsu said. When I first saw you I felt the power too but you were still young so to be close and protect you I had to be in my animal form and help you control your power and I'm betting the Bit did the same thing to his panther.

* * *

**JAPAN**

* * *

Tsuna was dozing in class again, he couldn't help it that the class was so boring. Tsuna's eyes finally shut. Kyoko was staring at Tsuna the whole time and she couldn't help laugh inside.

Class was finally over and it was lunchtime but Tsuna was still sleeping on his desk.

"Tsuna-kun, its lunchtime." Kyoko tried to wake the boy up but he was still sleeping. Suddenly Rito appeared and saw Kyoko and Tsuna. He was always sees them head up to rooftop for lunch but today he didn't so he went inside their class to check it out. Rito then noticed Tsuna was sleeping.

"TSUNA!...He yelled so loud that it woke the brunette up from sleep land.

"Rito, you." Tsuna glared at Rito when he got up from the nap. I will kill you later at home. Rito had a bad feeling about this, maybe he shouldn't have woken Tsuna up in such matter. Finally the three headed to rooftop.

"Kyoko." The three turned around and saw a girl. Tsuna remember that girl is really close to Kyoko.

"Hana." Kyoko said.

"We will go ahead." Rito said as he and Tsuna walked toward the rooftop.

"What is it Hana?" She asked.

"You've been hanging out with those two a lot."

"Yea since we are close friend." Kyoko smiled.

"I'm happy that your happy but sometimes you should hang out with me and besides I heard bad rumour about that Sawada."

"I know about that rumour but Tsuna-kun is not like that at all."

"I don't you know much."

Kyoko gave a glare to Hana which surprised the girl. Hana had never seen Kyoko glare at her since she's always happy.

"I know you're my friend but I hate it when you accuse my other friend of something he hasn't done all because of some rumour you heard.

With that said Kyoko walked toward the direction of the rooftop leaving Hana there standing there in shock. Kyoko's eyes had anger in them which scared her but maybe it was her fault for saying things like that.

"I'll apologize later." She thought and went to her classroom. To think that she got close to Sawada, not even the teachers can talk to him.

Kyoko arrived at the rooftop and saw the two had already started eating there lunch.

"Kyoko-chan." Rito called out. Done talking to your friend. Kyoko nodded her head and sat beside them. Kyoko then looked at both Tsuna's and Rito's lunch, it looked so delicious. Rito noticed Kyoko looking and smiled.

"Tsuna made them."

"Tsuna-kun did." Kyoko asked surprised.

"Do you want to try?" Tsuna said giving her some of her lunch. Kyoko took a bite and couldn't believe how good it was.

"You're a good cook." Kyoko said.

"Well since it was my mom and me I had to cook since mom used to work."

Kyoko remembered before that Tsuna lived with his mom but she got into an accident it was in the news but even after the accident Tsuna still looked the same, not affected by the accident. Now Kyoko thought about it her mother also passed away a year before Tsuna's mother got into the accident. Kyoko had her brothers and father but Tsuna had nobody.

Kyoko wondered how Tsuna could deal with being alone at the time. Kyoko remembered Tsuna always had that friend from baseball club but then he moved away.

"Tsuna-kun, how's Takashi?" She asked. Kyoko hoped she wasn't being too personal.

"He's alright." Tsuna replied. He calls sometimes and emails me most of the time. He says its hard living in Italy but he made a friend.

"That's good to hear." Kyoko smiled.

"Who's Takashi?" Rito asked.

"He's a close friend." Tsuna said.

"I'm also your close friend too." Rito said.

"Yea you are." He smiled.

"Today I made a gang with my brothers." Kyoko said.

"What gang?"Rito asked.

"It's not a real one but for fun since but then we had to come up with a name and I thought of."

YUMMYDUMMY

Tsuna then took his hand and pinched the right side of Kyoko cheek.

"That hurts." Kyoko winced.

"That's a stupid name." Tsuna said.

"Then what would you name a gang?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna thought about for a while. He never thought about a gang since he would never make one in his whole life but if he had to name something I would be something that would be noticeable but also secretive.

"TM." Tsuna said.

"What does that mean?" Rito asked.

"It stands for Truth Murder and it means that even if there are lies there is also truth to things."

Kyoko couldn't help but wonder. All of Tsuna's ideas on things were really different and unique and it makes you wonder just who is this boy.

"That's a strange why to put things." Rito said.

Class was finally over and it was just Tsuna and Kyoko in class left. Tsuna noticed that Kyoko was playing with her red scarf she always wore.

"Why do you always wear that scarf even in class?" He asked.

"You noticed, well it's my lucky charm." Tsuna found it weird it to be a lucky charm but he didn't care since she was happy about it.

"Don't you have a lucky charm?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna scratched his head and thought about it for a moment. He didn't really have a lucky charm, besides the pearl that he always carries, the one that Rito had given him.

"I don't have one."

"How long are you guys going to take?" Rito yelled from the door. The two got up and headed to Rito and left the school.

When Kyoko got home she saw that her father was home. She knew he was in the basement so she slowly peaked inside and checked what he was doing.

"I will make them drink this tomorrow then it will be complete." Kyoko then saw the red drink in her father's hands, from the words he spoken that could only mean that he was going to use the three as experiment. She didn't like the idea. She quickly went back upsides and into her room. She had to stop him somehow.

"I know father loves me and all and I do too but I have to stop him so that those three won't have any problems."

The next day at lunch there was nobody in class besides Kyoko. Tsuna saw Kyoko sitting alone and was about to go up to her when he saw a tear roll down her face. She was crying for reasons unknown to know. He left it at that and went to have lunch with Rito alone this time.

"Where's Kyoko-chan?" Rito asked.

"She wants to be alone." Tsuna replied.

That was the moment Tsuna realized that he should have spoken to Kyoko since that after school when Tsuna and Rito had left home Kyoko had jumped up from the roof. The next day the teacher had reported to the class that an accident happen taking the life of Sasagawa Kyoko. This shocked Tsuna and Rito. They decided to go up to the crime scene where she had jumped off from. Tsuna then saw the red scarf that Kyoko always had. It was lying on the ground.

"Why did you kill yourself?" He wondered. He should have noticed the signs but she acted like she always did.

"Why don't we go visit her home?" Rito asked. Tsuna agreed to that since they were pretty close to her. When Tsuna and Rito arrived at the home of Kyoko after school, they care hear screams from inside. Tsuna felt that something wasn't right. Tsuna quickly made his flames appeared and smack down the door. The two went inside and saw a man trying to kill three boys with a knife.

"What are you doing? Rito yelled. He couldn't believe this. This man is Kyoko's father right.

"She died because of you three." The man yelled.

The man was about to hit the knife at them but was stopped when Tsuna appeared in front of them and grabbed the knife but it scratched him a bit and blood was dripping.

"Who are you?" The man yelled in anger.

"How can you try to kill your own children? Rito hatre the scene but he couldn't do anything, he wasn't strong like Tsuna was.

"They are not my children's, they are monsters." Tsuna looked back at the kids, they were a bit younger than him, and from what he heard from Kyoko they are supposed to be thirteen.

"Don't worry." Tsuna whispered. The boys stared at Tsuna when they heard his voice. Tsuna then looked at the man.

"The monster is you." Tsuna said throwing the man across from the room. Tsuna then walked across to where the man was. Tsuna's fangs started to appear.

"You're just like them." The man yelled. Tsuna understand everything now.

"No wonder Kyoko was always so depress since she has a father like you."

Rito ran to where the kids were and helped them get out the building since Rito had a feeling Tsuna was going to more damage to the man.

A loud scream could be heard from outside the building. Tsuna then walked out with blood on his hands and from looking at Tsuna and the blood on him Rito was right. Tsuna walked toward Rito and the boys.

Tsuna looked at each one of their right hand and he was right, like Rito and him they were also half vampire. No wonder he smelled a familiar scent on Kyoko, it was probably them since she always hangs out with them.

Tsuna bent down and stared at the boys.

"We are Kyoko's friends and now that man won't hurt you anymore."

The boys didn't look really trusting to Tsuna or Rito. Tsuna then looked at Rito. Rito understand and both of them showed them their right hand as well.

"See, we are alike." Rito said.

"I'll protect you boys." Tsuna said.

From then on Tsuna took the three half vampires with him. It seemed that Kyoko had left them a diary for them as well. In the dairy it said about how she was going to die. She had been planning this for a while. She also mentions how she wanted to save her siblings from danger and so doing it would be killing her. Then on the bottom was the gang name he had come up with.

"Why did she write Truth Murder?"

"Are Tsuna-san?" Shin the quiet one that never really speaks spoke up.

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked.

"Nee-chan talks about you and Rito. "Kid the oldest said.

"She talks about us." Rito said.

"She also said you came up with that gang name." Shiro the second oldest said.

Even those Kyoko died because of her brother, there was something else that was troubling the brunette. Tsuna knew he needed to find out and keep the boys safe from harm from people like Kyoko's father.

After the event at the Sasagawa Resident Tsuna thought it was better for them to leave Japan and go somewhere better and the only place he could think of was.

ITALY

* * *

**I must say this was hard to write. sorry for killing Kyoko but she had too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AkimiMaeNyan - I'm glad that someone noticed that. I did use the idea from them.  
****twilightserius - yea but don't worry Tsuna will find love again.  
****Ochie94 - thanks for pointing that out about yamamoto's name but Ryohie name was correct and the**** vampeneze is from a comic i read and this is indeed a vampfic but it has some elements of KHR.  
****Lucifer Elrics - yea she had to dead for the story to move on the way i wanted anyway.  
****TsunaMoe - Yea Tsuna will meet Tsukiya soon but not this chapter.  
****  
Belle'Masque - Yea in most stories Kyoko is always alive, so i changed it.**

* * *

**  
****Chapter 6**

* * *

Tsuna was in class looking to the next desk that Kyoko always sat, now the seat was covered with many flowers from classmates that admired Kyoko. The saddest was probably that Hana girl since every time Tsuna walked pass the girl, she was crying nonstop. Her friends tried to cheer her up but nothing worked, from what Tsuna heard it seems that Hana and Kyoko were childhood friends but drifted apart when they entered high school other than being in different classes.

"Sawada." One of the students called out. There somebody here to see you. Tsuna didn't really pay attention much but when he looked near the door, it was that girl.

"What does she want?" He thought. He got up from his seat and walked toward the door.

"Can we talk?" Hana said.

The two headed toward the roof, where nobody would be but them.

"I know you're a close friend of Kyoko so I wanted to give you this." Hana handed a box t Tsuna. Tsuna didn't want to take it.

"I don't need it." Tsuna said.

Hana saw what Tsuna said in his phone.

Like the rumours about him were true, he doesn't speak to anybody besides the ones he is close with.

"Kyoko would want you to have it since I wouldn't understand any of it."

After school that day when everybody in class were gone Tsuna was the only one left sitting in his desk and looking at the desk next to him. He suddenly saw Kyoko appeared with a smile on her face, oh how he loved that smile of her but suddenly Kyoko disappeared.

"Kyoko." He spoke.

Rito was waiting for Tsuna at the entrance of the school but since he was late Rito decided to go look for Tsuna. On his way to his classroom he stopped when he saw Tsuna staring at the desk next to him and he saw a tear fall down his face. This was something Rito never saw Tsuna do since he's always cold toward people but Rito knew it couldn't be helped since Kyoko was really close to Tsuna.

Rito decided to go back and wait for Tsuna at the entrance. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Italy since Tsuna said it was dangerous to be in Japan for the time being. Rito then heard footsteps and saw Tsuna had arrived.

"Tsuna."He smiled. Tsuna smiled back like nothing was wrong.

"Let's go home." He said walking out the door and Rito followed right behind.

"Tsuna-san, Rito-san! Loud voices were what they heard when they got home.

"Watch out!"

Tsuna manage to dodge the ball coming toward them but Rito on the other hand had no reflects and hit him in the face.

"What is a ball doing here?" Tsuna asked in an angry tone.

"Don't be mad at them?" Rito said getting up and picking the ball up. By the way what's that box in your hands, I've been meaning to ask you.

"One of Kyoko's friend gave me this saying I will have more use to it."

Tsuna opened the box inside were papers with a different writing in it.

"Isn't this italian?" Tsuna said. Tsuna then turned to the three.

"You're sister knows Italian."

"She doesn't know Italian." Shiro said. This confused everybody why did Kyoko have something in Italian when she didn't speak Italian. Tsuna started to read the paper out.

Gli esperimenti sono fuggiti. Tali soggetti sono necessari per raggiungere gli obiettivi che abbiamo piani per loro, il loro potere è la cosa necessario per controllare il clan e salvare il mondo dalla distruzione, ma sapere che sono a piede libero, perché dovrebbe avere a fuggire in un momento come questo.

When Tsuna heard the word experiment on the paper he looked at the three. So there were more people doing experiment then he saw a small note in English from the writing Tsuna could guess it was left from Kyoko.

They are expiring on people that think are useless from what I have seen from my father's work, they take kids around my age who have nothing to with life and what's more they were already born a vampire but they put something inside them but I cannot find the answers.

"What did you just read? Rito asked confused since he didn't understand any Italian.

The experiments have run away. Those subjects are needed to reach the goals we have plans for them, their powers is the what need to control the clan and save this world from destruction but know they are on the loose, why would this have to run away in such a time like this.

"So they are just like us." Shin said with a sad look in his eyes.

"We are not normal." Kid said.

Tsuna looked at the boys and smiled.

"That's not true since if we were not normal would we be able to makes friends and a good older sister." This cheered the boys up. Even those the boys were thirteen, third mind was sometimes like a child since children worry about such things.

"By the way how are we going to hide Bit." Rito said. Tsuna hadn't thought the idea then Bit walked in.

"I guess I have no choice." Everybody in the room was surprised when the black rabbit talked.

The black rabbit's purple eyes closed shut and a glow appeared. Everybody closed their eyes since the light blinded them. When they opened again a boy not much older then Tsuna and Rito stood there. He had short black hair but on the front sides it was long up to his shoulder and those purple eyes and he was wearing a white shirt and a black vest.

"Are you Bit?" Rito asked. Rito's face turned red from the sight. Bit nodded his head in agreement.

"I am Tsuna's beast-servant and I must go wherever Tsuna goes."

**ITALY**

It's been a year and Tsuna and company had been living in Italy and Rito and the three learned how to speak Italian since Tsuna said it was important that they knew and Bit already knew.

"Is there something wrong?" Bit said as he entered Tsuna's room.

"I'm worried a bit about Rito going out these days so watch over him." Bit nodded his head. Bit then turned back into his rabbit form.

Rito was in his room and he had a bag on his side.

"Are you going out?" Bit popped out of nowhere scaring Rito and making the boy fall down on his bed.

"Don't do that?" He yelled when he saw the black rabbit.

"I will company you out today." Bit said.

"I'm fine." Rito said and walked out the room leaving Bit there.

"It's master's orders and my own decisions too." He said and followed the boy out.

Rito was walking down the street with a black rabbit in his bag.

"I told you to not follow me." Rito had no choice now he had to take the Bit with him. They arrived at a small café but they went to the back door.

"Don't tell Tsuna about this?" Rito said.

Tsuna had told Rito and the three others not to get a job and not worry about things since he would take care of things but Rito didn't want to be a freeloader. Rito sometimes wondered why he even came to Italy with Tsuna.

"No wonder Tsuna was worried about Rito." Bit thought. Bit stayed in Rito bag the whole time Rito was working and it annoyed him and he was getting hungry.

"How long is he working for?" Bit thought. He remember Tsuna telling Bit if he finds anything about Rito tell him. Rito didn't really need to work since Tsuna has taken care of it but Rito doesn't know that maybe Tsuna should talk to him about it. Finally he heard a door open and Rito came.

"Are you done?" Bit asked.

"Yea." Rito said as he hang the bag around him and walked out the café and walked home. Ever since they moved Tsuna had already found a nice place for them. Just like Tsuna's home in Japan it was something secret, it was near some forest so it could be dangerous at times. Rito noticed that Bit looked abit angry.

"Is something wrong?" Rito asked but there was no reply.

When the two got home Rito sat down on the sofa.

"Tsuna's looking for you two and he's looking angry." Rito had a bad feeling about this and Bit, he looked clam as ever.

"Isn't this guy scared of anything?" He thought. Rito opened the door to the libaray and they saw Tsuna sitting on a chair with a book in his hands like usual. Tsuna heard Rito's footsteps and shut the book and stared at Rito.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Out." Rito said.

"This late." Tsuna then turned to the black rabbit. Bit jumped down from the bag and looked up at Tsuna.

"He works at some café." Rito was shocked when Bit suddenly told him about his job. Rito looked at Bit but he didn't look like he cared one bit.

"I told him not to tell him."

Tsuna got up from his seat.

"Is that true?" Tsuna asked staring at Tsuna.

Rito couldn't lie to Tsuna anymore since his secret was revealed.

"Yes." Rito said while looking down on the ground. Tsuna had a feeling that was the case since he would come home late but didn't think Rito would actually have a job.

"I told you that I have taken care of our living problem so that you don't have to worry so quit that job."

"But, I want to help." Rito said.

"If you want to help then don't lie to me." Tsuna said.

After that converison Rito went to his room and Bit followed him.

"Why did you tell Tsuna?" Rito asked with an angry tone.

"Because its for the best." Bit replied. Bit then changed into his physial form. Rito suddenly turned around, he had trouble when he saw Bit in that form.

"What's wrong?" Bit asked when he noticed the way Rito was.

"Nothing." Rito said, his face was red and his heart was beating so fast.

"Why does this happen whenever he turns into that form?" Rito asked himself.

"Do you not like seeing me like this?" Bit asked. This surprsied Rito. It wasn't that he didn't like seeing him like this, in fact he likes it but he couldn't stop this weird feeling he had inside.

"I do like seeing you this way too."

"Since I've turned into this form, you wouldn't even hug me when I'm in rabbit form either."

Bit was right since that day they found out that Bit could have a physical Rito stopped hugging and taking baths with him. Suddenly his face turned red and reder from thinking about all the things he did with Bit without realizing he could have a physical body.

"Are you sick?" Bit said realizing the red in Rito's face.

"It's nothing." Rito said pushing the boy out the door. I just need some rest.

Rito jumped on his bed with his face still red. He hugged his pillow.

"What is wrong with me? He whispered.

Tsuna was still in the library and had just finishing his book. He then took out his mobile from his pocket and dialed a familiar number that his friend had given him before he left.

"Tsuna." The other voice sounded surprsied.

"Takeshi." Tsuna said.

"This is an italian number." Takeshi asked confused.

"I'm in italian for awhile with my new family."

Takeshi couldn't believe that Tsuna was in italian, he felt so happy to hear Tsuna's voice after such a long time since they would always send emails.

"Let's meet up." Takeshi said.

"Not right now but soon." Tsuna said.

After their little conversion Tsuna touched his earring and it made a small ring sound.

"I need to take my revenge first." He smirked. From what Tsuna knew when he was last in italian was that his younger is a cry baby at times but is good at fighting and one more piece of info was that he was looking for Tsuna.

"We will meet soon my little brother." He smiled.

* * *

**How was that? The chapter was even longer...**

**Also wanted i was thinking making Tsuna the seme...something different. I dream about the thought about this story and picture Tsuna as seme...and i worked well how i pictured.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ochie94 - Yep a fight will, I also think he will be good seme, i've read some dj where he is one.  
****Pure Red Crane - I know he is mostly uke in most stories but we need a change of styles.  
****Lucifer Elrics - Lucky for you it will happen.  
****NagiRokudo - I know how you feel but this is different since he is paired with his brother.  
****Mystery Reader - Yes i got the idea from that, as a matter in fact i'm still playing it.  
****TsunaMoe - Yea me too i like sibling relationship. Well see how it goes. I'm thinking of****but not so good with*****...I will try my best.  
****charm13insomnia - Why is it confusing?  
****Yorutsuki-Lunia - Since this is my story i can do what i want. Tsuna has alway been a uke but now things are going to change in this story.  
****AkimiMaeNyan - Yea me too at the beginning that why i just thought he will be seme. I try to update as much as i can but i also have life so its hard.  
****HiddenPersonality2 - Yea i got the idea from KP and thought it would be cool to put that in my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

* * *

Takeshi had just woken up from his sleep, he was still tired from last night. He was one of the Vongola tenth`s guardian. He didn`t plan to be one but when he met with the ninth named Nono-san, it just happened. And he had just arrived in Italy that time with his father when his father told him about Nono.

Takeshi could still remember like yesterday. His father and Takeshi were finally finish packing up and settling things for their new place and sushi café when his father had gotten a call.

"It's been such a long time Nono-san." He said. From the looks of thing Takeshi could tell whoever was on the other line was an old friend of his father's.

"How did you know I was in Italy?" He said. Then his fathers nodded his head and agreed to whatever they were talking about on the phone. See you soon."

The next day Yamamoto had taken his son to a big mansion. They were greeted by what looked like a butler then the butler took them to the room. In the room an older man sat across the room.

"Nono-san." Yamamoto called out. Takeshi stared at the man. He was the one that his father had been talking.

"This must be your son Takeshi."He said getting up from his seat and walking toward them. Yamamoto shakes the other's hand then the man stared at Takeshi.

"This is Nono and is the ninth of the Vongola." Yamamoto told his son. Takeshi had heard of the Vongola from his father before but he thought he was joking. The older man touched Takeshi's forehead, it was like the man could see into him. You will make a good addition to the family." He smiled.

After that meeting Takeshi was able to walk around the mansion. He didn't like being here since he wasn't used to anything like that. He saw the butler kept a close eye on him. Suddenly Takeshi saw brunette hair and from the looks of it, he knew that person. Takeshi ran and touched the person from behind.

"Tsuna." He said. But when he looked closer, the boy looked a bit different.

"You're not Tsuna." Takeshi said a bit disappointed. Of course Tsuna wouldn't be here.

"Are you Tsuna's friend?" The boy asked. The boy looked like Tsuna but he didn't glare like Tsuna did when they first met.

"Do you know Tsuna?" Takeshi asked. The boy hesitated and then nodded his head.

"I'm his younger twin brother but I haven't seen Tsuna since father took me away when we were born." He said. When Takeshi heard that he knew what the boy ment? A sad feeling come over him, maybe he was sad because of Tsuna. When Takeshi looked at the boy and then thought about Tsuna.

"Tsuna doesn't want anything to do with his father?" He said out loud without realizing that he said it. The brunette boy looked at Takeshi with a serious face. I know that." He spoke.

"Takeshi-san, you must be close to Tsuna."

Takeshi scratched his head, he was close to Tsuna but not at the beginning. He remembered trying getting the brunette to talk to him and hang out with him since he was always alone

"He's close but how you know my name?" Takeshi asked confused.

"I gather some info about you before since I wanted to know about my older brother." The brunette sighed then took out his hand. I'm Sawada Tsukiya."

After that meeting Takeshi was appointed the rain guardian of Tsukiya, one by one he met the others as well.

Finally after a year Takeshi couldn't believe that he had got a call from Tsuna but he was confused since the number was in Italian. When the raven asked Tsuna had told him that he was in Italy for the time being.

* * *

Tsuna and four including the rabbit in his Rito's arms had just finished lunch and were heading home but then Tsuna stopped.

"I didn't think I will see you this soon." He whispered.

"What's taking you so long?" Rito called out. Tsuna stared and saw they were already ahead of him. Tsuna started to walk then when he passed another brunette he whispered so only the other brunette could hear. "It's nice to see you little brother." As he said he walked toward his family. Tsuna noticed the boy had the same earring he was wearing but on left side of ear.

Tsukiya had stopped dead in his track. He turned around but there was nobody there but he knew he heard that voice. Was it the person he had just walked by but he didn't see the face.

"Is something wrong Tenth?" Gokudera Hayato his storm guardian asked. Tsukiya shook his head. It was nothing."

Later when they arrived home Tsukiya went to his office but then he thought about what happened earlier.

"It's nice to see you little brother." He knew that he heard those words but was Tsuna in Italy. Then he decided to call the person who was close to Tsuna.

"Can I ask you something Takeshi?" He said over the phone.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked.

"Have you met with Tsuna?" Takeshi thought he was the only one that knew Tsuna was in Italy. He has called me that he is in Italy.

"I saw him earlier but I didn't know it was him since we just passed each other."

So that was what Tsukiya ment. Takeshi wanted to see Tsuna but Tsuna said he would call him so the raven waited for his call but still there was nothing.

"Do you want his number?" Takeshi asked. Takeshi wanted the brothers to finally meet and have some sort of contact.

"Is it okay?" Tsukiya sounded unsure. He might get mad." Of all the while that Takeshi has been with Tsuna he knew that Tsuna never mention much about hating his own brother unlike his father.

"It will be fine." Takeshi smiled. After while a text was send to Tsukiya. Tsukiya looked up at the number and saved it in his contact. He was still feeling hesitated if he should call or not.

"I know maybe I should just text him a message." He tried texting but then deleted it. He wasn't sure what he should right. He hadn't seen his brother for a while and he didn't know what he was like. Suddenly the door to his room opened wide without warning and from the shock he accidently sent the message.

"Oh no!" He yelled. He then looked up and glared at the person.

"From the looks of it, you're not happy to see me." Dino had entered the room but he didn't think he would see his cute little brother giving him such an evil glare. Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Tsukiya couldn't believe his message had just been sent. What if his brother didn't reply? He didn't want to send the message

* * *

Tsuna was in his room when he suddenly got a message from a number he did not know. He stroll down and read the message.

_Hello nii-chan._

_This is Tsukiya your younger brother. You are probably wondering how I got your number, Takeshi gave it to me so don't be mad at him. I know we haven't seen each other but I would like to meet you, I've always wanted to meet my older brother. I know that you may hate me but I don't hate you and I hope to get to know you more and maybe you can meet father too._

_Your brother Tsukiya._

"So Takeshi knows Tsukiya." He stared at the message one more time than a smirk appeared on his face. I should get to know my little brother." He then pressed the reply button and started typing a message himself and then he pressed the send button.

Tsuna got up and saw Bit was sleeping on the floor. He took the rabbit in arms and patted it. It was strange lately Bit has been coming to his room. He usually would stay with Rito.

"Bit, you need to protect Rito more since he doesn't know how to control his powers well." He said. Bit woke up from Tsuna's voice.

"I understand." He replied. Bit's eyes closed again and falling to sleep. Tsuna didn't understand what was going on with the two so he took Bit to Rito's room. Rito was also fast asleep. Tsuna put the black rabbit on the bed beside Rito.

"What a troublesome pair?" He thought. He then walked out and went to the library. In there he looked at the papers that Kyoko had left him before then he noticed something on the paper, so he slowly ripped it open and another paper fell out. There were pictures of people that they have been doing experiment on but one picture got his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Rito had woken up with a surprise look, Bit was sleeping beside him still in his rabbit form.

"What is he doing here?" He thought. When Rito looked closely he remembered the time that he didn't know Bit could turn into flesh and bones. He couldn't stop staring at the rabbit.

"Why don't you just kiss him even if he is a rabbit now?" Rito turned around and saw Kid standing in the doorway with Shin. Rito's face blushed a shade of red.

"What are you saying?" He yelled. Suddenly the black rabbit woke up from Rito's loud mouth. The rabbit changed his form. He stared at the boys at the door then at Rito whose face was red.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rito replied.

"Breakfast is ready." The two said as they left the room. Bit then looked around his surrounding and saw he was in Rito's room. Why am I here?" He thought.

The two headed downstairs where the others were and Tsuna had finished making breakfast for everybody.

"Took you awhile." Kid teased. The three already knew that Rito had some sort of feelings for Bit but the ginger himself didn't know himself.

As They sat down Rito noticed that Tsuna was dressed different than usual, he was wearing a white dress shirt and black suit and pants and a black tie.

"Are you going somewhere important?" Rito asked staring at Tsuna once he sat down.

"Yes I am so while I'm gone don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." Rito didn't like the fact that he was saying to him and not the others.

After breakfast was over Tsuna asked to speak with Rito alone.

"What is it?" Rito asked. He wasn't sure what Tsuna wanted to talk about but he didn't feel like talking to him.

"Do you know why I always pick on you?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I'm troublesome." Rito replied. Tsuna walked to Rito and held him.

"That's not it, I worry about you since you can't control your powers yet." Rito knew he couldn't control his powers and it been a year and still he couldn't do it.

"I want to protect you so don't go off alone." Tsuna said kissing the ginger's forehead and walked out the door.

"When did he become so worry about me?" Rito thought.

* * *

Tsuna walked out the house and headed out to town. He was meeting an important person who was part of the Vongola which is brother was the part of. As he was walking he stopped when he saw a scene.

A couple of teens were fighting with some adult. Tsuna was about to leave but stopped when he heard those words.

"Just because we are half vampire you want to get rid of us." When Tsuna looked closely the teens looked like the ones that were in the paper. From the looks of it the teens were getting beat up.

"We are not going get rid of you instead make you guys stronger." Tsuna didn't like the sound of that. Tsuna then rushed in and used his flames and busted the adults away. One man got up and stared at Tsuna.

"Flames." He coughed. The man then saw the fangs in Tsuna. Tsuna didn't hesitated and blasted the guy and he fainted to the ground. Tsuna then turned around to the teens.

"Don't worry I'm just like you." He smiled. Tsuna then decided to forget the meeting and take the teens home with him. He realize something, he wanted to protect all half vampires from those who would use them. At that moment he decided to build a larger house for everybody.

Tsukiya was staring at his phone a lot. He couldn't believe Tsuna had actually messaged him back. He looked at his phone and read the message again.

Hello Little brother.

I would like to meet you very much. Right now I would just like to meet you since you are my twin, don't tell Iemitsu about this. I like to get to know you as well and spend time with you but I would like to meet you alone. Message me anytime and I will make my time free for you.

Tsuna

The message was short but he was happy. Tsukiya then thought about the way Tsuna said father's name. Instead of father he typed his name.

"I guess nii-chan won't call him father."

* * *

**Yea, another chapter...:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ochie94 - Yea its gonna be seme Tsuna and i read a dj with tsuna as seme and gokudera as uke, i don`t remember what dj it was, it was long time ago.  
****hitomi65 - thanks alot  
****TsunaMoe - there a bit 2772 here, enjoy it.  
****Lucifer Elrics - its gonna happen here.**

* * *

**  
**It has been a month already but Tsuna hadn`t contact Takeshi about meeting anytime soon. Whenever he called the brunette the reply was always the same.**  
**

"I'm busy these days, but I will contact you when I am free."

Takeshi thought that the brunette had changed a lot. When they were in Japan the brunette would always come hang with him but now it was different and even Tsukiya wanted to meet his brother but the same reply he got was from him for Tsukiya.

Takeshi was around town and was shopping with Hayato Gokudera the storm guardian. They were ordered by the ninth to get him a few items that they were out of. The storm guardian didn't like Takeshi that well but Takeshi didn't mind. As they were walking Takeshi stopped when he saw brunette hair and those same eyes, he was wearing a black suit and he was with some little kids.

"What's wrong?" Hayato asked. The boy looked at where the raven was looking at.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi called out. Loud enough so Tsuna could hear. The brunette turned around and stared at Takeshi then he looked to the side.

Takeshi ran toward the brunette, he had a smile on his face. Takeshi never saw Tsuna wear a suit before. He kind of looked like Tsukiya a bit because Tsukiya always wears a suit but a white one.

"Tenth." Hayato called out.

"You're mistaken, this is Tsukiya's older twin brother." Hayato was surprised since he never knew that the tenth had an older brother, not to mention a twin. They looked exactly alike but there was something different as well but he couldn't figure it out.

"Who are these kids?" Takeshi asked.

"They are my family." Tsuna smiled. It was a surprised to see Tsuna smile but it seemed more like smirk then a smile.

"Tsuna niisan can we go home." One of the little kids that had dark hair wearing a cow print shirt. He had dark eyes as well. He was pulling onto to the back of Tsuna, telling him he wanted to leave.

"Alright." Tsuna said carrying the boy in his arms. See you around Takeshi." He said as the other two kids followed behind him.

"He seems like he has changed a lot." Takeshi whispered.

When Tsuna and the little kids got home, they were greeted by the smell of food that Rito was making and Bit was by his side.

"We're hungry!" The three yelled. Tsuna put the boy in his arms down and the three started to run toward the kitchen where half the family was already sitting.

Tsuna also went inside the kitchen after taking his suit off.

"Tsuna." Rito said. Welcome back." He smiled. Tsuna sat down and some maids help Rito put the food on the table.

It has been a month since Tsuna brought a bunch of half vampires to live with them but they wouldn't fit in the house they were living in before so he decided to build a big mansion to fit many. He found even small little kids that were being experiment on.

"Lambo, that was mine." Cried a girl with a braid ponytail and wore a chinese dress. "I'm older so that means I get to have yours." Lambo mirked.

"This never gets old." Tsuna thought. Tsuna had found Lambo and Ipin together they were holding hands, not letting the other go. It looked like they knew each other and was close but they would often fight like now.

Tsuna then heard his phone vibrate and saw it was from Tsukiya again. Even those they haven't met yet they would still text each other. Tsuna didn't mind since it was a good way to get close to him and the Vongola and to that man. Tsuna wanted to see his twin sooner but things happen and he had to deal with that persn.

After lunch Tsuna went to his room. He started reading the book he always reads, the one and only sherlock holmes. He read it many times but he never got tired of it. It was a daily thing. Tsuna was reading and the next thing he knew was he was not in his room but in the classroom where he had attended in Japan and he was sitting in his seat.

"What's going on?" He thought still a book in his hand. Then he noticed ginger hair and it was blowing from the wind since the window was opened. Tsuna turned around and stared at the familiar face.

"Kyoko?" He called out surprsied. The person he longed to see for so long was right beside him sitting in the desk next to him, just like before. Kyoko turned to Tsuna and gave him a smile, the same smile she often gave him.

"I'm sorry I died." She said.

The next time Tsuna opened her eyes and realize he was dreaming since the book was ontop of his face now.

"Why do I keep dreaming about you?"

Tsuna decided to get out of the house and get some fresh air so he could get the dream out of his head. He kept dreaming of the Kyoko and it wasn't even funny anymore. She always gave him that same smile and said the same thing.

"If you were sorry then why did you leave me?" He thought.

Tsuna went to the entrance and took his black suit on.

"Are you going somewhere?" Rito said when he saw Tsuna at the entrance.

"Yea, I will be back." Tsuna said walking out the door.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know where he was heading but he kept walking in a straight line. A year had passed yet he still couldn't forget about Kyoko, if only he had talk to her before she died. He also knew there was others like Kyoko's father and he knew they were part of the Vongola.

"You're the tenth yet a half vampire." Tsuna stopped walking when he heard voices coming from a alley. He didn't want to get involve but when he heard the word Vongola, the only one who was the tenth was his twin brother. Tsuna looked and saw Tsukiya and two other guys. From the looks of it Tsukiya didn't know who the other two was.

"I really don't have time for this." Tsukiya tired to talk his way out but it didn't seem to work.

"This wasn't how I wanted to meet you." Tsuna thought. Tsuna's took out his gloves and the flames appeared he shot some flames at the two men with Tsukiya. The men fell on the ground with a shocking look on Tsukiya.

"Try to be careful." Tsuna said as he got out and Tsukiya could see him.

"Tsuna niisan." Tsukiya said and ran toward him. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." Tsuna said. Tsukiya would usual have his guardians with him when he goes out but he was alone.

"I sneak out since the meeting was very boring." Tsuna couldn't help but laugh. Tsuna knew the boy was telling the truth since he wore a white suit compared to him his twin looked more innocent.

"Do you want to hang with me?" Tsuna asked. He had nothing better to do now and since Tsuukiya was here why not spend time with him. Tsuna saw stars on his twin's eyes and he smiled brightly.

"I would like that." He said.

The twins then headed to a small café and had some coffee.

"Nissan why are you busy these days?" Tsukiya asked.

"Like you I also have work to do but I don't sneak out of my job." Tsuna smiled. Tsukiya had a poute on his face. It's not my fault it was boring."

"You're a half vampire." Tsuna asked.

"Oh your heard those guys say that." Tsukiya replied. I am but father says that I'm not but there is proof that I am. Tsukiya then showed Tsuna his mark.

"It's not bad being half." Tsuna said showing his mark as well. When he lined his mark with Tsukiya they matched each other.

Tsukiya was happy to see another half vampire since everybody else is a full vampire or what you call them vampanze like his father.

"Our mother was half vampire since our grandfather was full vampire and our grandmother was half but when our mother married Iemitsu we never got his genes."

Tsukiya was a bit shock. His father had never told him anything about mother's side. He only spoke of father's side and how he was suppose to be vampanze.

"Tsukiya." Tsuna said. Tsukiya was surprised when he heard Tsuna call his name for the first time. Do you want to meet others like us?" Tsuna smiled.

* * *

**How was that?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mystery Reviewer - I made a alot of people live with him plus i`m only going to mention the important onces.  
****Lucifer Elrics - Everybody from KHR is going to appear so stay tune.  
****RenaScarlet - Yea, i didn`t want them to meet so soon so it took awhile but they met.  
****TsunaMoe - Yep, they had to meet sooner or later.**

* * *

Tsukiya was led by Tsuna somewhere underground. He was told by his brother that they were going to his home.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We are almost there." Tsuna replied. They kept on walking, Tsukiya didn't like creepy places, it scared him but at least he wasn't alone. "Is this way really where his home is?" He thought. Finally they stopped and Tsukiya saw a red door with a TM on the front of the door. Tsuna opened the door and gesture the younger boy to go in so Tsukiya walked inside. When Tsukiya he could not believe how big it was inside and not to mention there were so many kids around his age and even younger and older.

"Why are there so many people?" He thought.

"This is my home." Tsuna said. He then snapped his right fingers up in the air then everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Tsuna and Tsukiya.

"We have a guest." Rito said coming from behind. He had just come back from shopping with Bit inside his bag.

"Everybody this is my younger brother." Tsuna spoke. Everybody then eyed Tsukiya. Tsuna then turned toward his brother. "Tsukiya, this is my family and like your everybody here are half vampire." Tsukiya couldn't believe it, his father had always said he was the last one of the half vampires.

"I thought I was the last one." He whispered small so nobody could hear but Tsuna being right beside him heard it loud and clear. "It's because everybody had to hide or be killed."

Tsuna had to go talk Rito about some things so he told Tsukiya look around and get to know others. Tsukiya stood their, he didn't know what exactly to do. Suddenly three boys stood in front of him.

"He looks just like Tsuna-nii." Kid said. Shiro hit his brother on the head. "Of course since they are things."

Shin just stared at Tsukiya, it was kind of making him uncomfortable. Tsukiya then noticed that the three had some kind of badge on with the TM letters on it. Tsukiya remember Tsuna had one on too. He looked around and saw everybody had one but they were wore differently.

"What's that stand for?" Tsukiya asked pointed at the badge on Kid's collar.

"Oh this." Kid said. I didn't know it at the time but Tsuna-nii was the one who came with the idea, our sister had told us about it and it means ( Even if there are lies there are truths to them )

"You're from the Vongola right." Shin spoke quietly. Tsukiya nodded his head. "Then you might know who Sasagawa Ryohei is."

"That's my sun guardian." Tsukiya spoke. The three stared at Tsukiya, Kid was angry the fact that he had to hear that name come out from Shin's lips.

"You're the Vongola Tenth then." Shiro said. We heard all the details from Tsuna-nii that when he was a child his father abandon his mother and him and took you away and years later your found out you had an older brother. We don't hate you since you had no part of it but we hate your father for making Tsuna-nii sad.

Tsukiya didn't know what to say. He didn't know that Tsuna was sad all this time. But his father said he had no idea that his wife had another child since when he asked the man looked confused to what he was talking about.

"Why are you Vongola when you're a half vampire?" Shin asked. Tsukiya had always thought he was like his father but then one day he went to the doctor's and found out he was half.

"I don't know." Tsukiya said.

"If you see Ryohei tell him he's too late." Kid spoke in a tone that could scare you. Tsukiya didn`t know why the boy seemed so angry.

"Kid, don't scare him." Shiro said when he saw the scared look on Tsukiya. Shiro was now beside Tsukiya.

"You guy know Sasagawa-san." Tsukiya said.

"He's our older brother but we don't think of him as our brother since he never once came to visit us and he never came when Kyoko-neechan died."

"I heard Sasagawa-san had a sister from the reports but never knew he had brothers."

"It's because we aren't blood related." Suddenly a thought went pass Shiro why was Ryohei working for Vongola if he was human.

"Stop telling him everything!" Kid said getting annoyed.

"Tsukiya." Tsuna said as he entered the room. Tsukiya turned toward his older brother and saw him smiling but a little sadness in his face.

"Do you want to see okaa-san?" This came out out of the blue but Tsukiya nodded his head.

"Let's go." Tsuna said. Tsukiya followed Tsuna out but before they left the house Tsuna turned around. "Behave."

* * *

The place they were going wasn't far but Tsukiya had never seen the place before. They were deep in the woods.

"Where is Tsuna-niisan taking me?" Tsukiya thought. Finally they stopped Tsukiya watched as Tsuna took some grass from a ground. It wasn't real grass and there was a stairway.

"Follow me." Tsuna said. As Tsukiya was told he followed the older boy.

"What is this place?" He asked as he looked around the big room. In the middle was a coffin.

"Could that be?" He thought.

Tsuna walked toward the coffin and opened it. Inside was a woman with short brunette hair and brown eyes, he could see a little bit of Tsuna in her.

"Is this okaa-san?" Tsukiya asked. Tsuna nodded his head in agreement.

"She's not exactly dead but to me she is dead since she will never wake up."

"What do you mean?" Tsukiya asked.

"When your father left us okaa-san didn't have enough food to feed herself and unable to drink any other blood than his, she ran out of juice when I became a teenager."

Tsukiya felt weird that Tsuna referred their father as just Tsukiya's father. Tsukiya didn't how to response when he saw his mother laying in the coffin, she wasn't really dead but she was to Tsuna.

"Promise me that you won't ever tell anybody about this place, beside you only the onces at home know about it."

"I promise." Tsukiya said.

"Do you want to stay longer and watch her?" Tsuna asked. Tsukiya shook his head, it was enough that he showed him this place and the mother he never got to see.

"I'm okay." Tsukiya said.

"Well then, there somewhere I want to go before we head back." Tsuna said. Like before the boy followed Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna bought some red blue roses then red which most people would buy. Tsukiya didn't know why he bought them. They walked all the way to the top of the hill where there was a large tree. There at the top was a gravetome. Tsuna placed the blue roses on top of it.

"Sasgawa Kyoko." Tsukiya read the name that was on it. He thought the name was familiar but couldn't remember where he heard it.

"Who's grave is this?" Tsukiya asked.

"A grave of close friend of mine." Tsuna spoke. Tsukiya felt the sadness when he spoke. She committed sucide and died trying to save her brothers, I regret how I couldn't save her when we were still in school.

"You mean she died in japan but why is there a grave here." Tsukiya was confused.

"I made this grave just for her." Tsuna smiled. I hope she is in peace and knows I am doing everything to take care of her brothers."

Tsukiya then finally realize who this girl was. He was about to say something but stopped when they heard footsteps. The two turned around and saw a boy around Tsuna's age. He had short dark brunette hair and he was wearing a suit just like Tsuna and was holding a bouquet of orange roses.

Tsuna didn't remember telling anybody of this place so how did somebody other him know about it. Also the girl had some roses.

"Who are you and how did you know about this gravetome?" Tsuna questioned the girl.

"I never introduced myself but I seen you around and followed you one day to this place and I was surprised to know who's grave it was." The girl spoke. I've heard about you from her letters and pictures she had send me.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm Miura Haru and I am Sasgawa Kyoko's childhood friend." This shocked Tsuna but then he realize who the boy ment by her.

"I didn't know Kyoko had a friend in Italy." Tsuna said.

"Well Kyoko told me she didn't want others to know about me since I'm so different like you Sawada Tsunayoshi-san."

"Does that mean that Kyoko knew about what I am?" Tsuna thought.

"By the way." Haru said looking at the Tsukiya. If your trying to think if I'm a boy or girl the answer is girl.

"You're a girl." Tsuna said shocked. Haru also couldn't believe how many time she has been mistaken for a guy.

Tsuna then saw a small scar on the girl's forehead.

"What happened there?" Tsuna asked. Haru touched the scar that Tsuna mention.

"This is from a vampanize." Haru said. Haru walked toward the gravetome and place the orange roses on the tome. Haru stared at the blue roses.

"Why the the color blue?" Haru asked.

"Because when if I had bought red, it makes me think more of death." Tsuna stared at Haru. What about you?"

"What do you know we think alike?" Haru said.

Tsuna turned around and started to walk away and Tsukiya followed.

"Wait!" Haru said.

Tsuna stopped and turned around.

"You have Shin-kun,Kid-kun and Shiro-kun right." Haru said. Tsuna nodded his head.

"If I may I would like to see them."


End file.
